A New Way to Bleed
by snarkysweetness
Summary: As much as she loathed him she knew she was his weakness and she planned to use it to exploit him then destroy him. There was a dark, lonely prison cell somewhere with his name on it and she was going to help put him there.


**Title: **A New Way to Bleed  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Skye/Ward  
**Summary:** As much as she loathed him she knew she was his weakness and she planned to use it to exploit him then destroy him. There was a dark, lonely prison cell somewhere with his name on it and she was going to help put him there.  
**Warnings:** Angry hate sex that involves some blood being drawn.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **If my star-crossed lovers are going to be angsty I want them to have a lot of angry hate sex okay. I dedicate this to Annie because I think I broke her with that last fic.

Skye entered the tiny motel room and tossed her duffle bag to the ground without care. She was tired, pissed off, and heart-broken. Luckily they'd found an open Target to stock up on things they'd need but it didn't change the fact that they'd lost everything. Skye missed her plaid shirts and her cell phone and her laptop and fuck did she miss her van.

She stood frozen for a moment. Something about the room felt off. She reached for her gun when she realized that bastard Grant had taken it earlier. She scanned the dark room, looking for signs of an intruder. The two beds were still untouched; one was meant to be for Jemma but she'd given Skye a small nod before joining the boys in their room and with the way those three had been looking at one another all night she was glad A.C. and May were the ones who had to share a wall with them.

While she could see no proof she wasn't alone she knew she wasn't and she could sense who was with her, as if his presence was forever seared onto her skin. She debated leaving the lights off, not wanting to see him, but she needed the advantage for a fight. Her fingers went for the switch when he finally spoke. "Leave them off; no one can know I'm here."

"Why, so you can kill them more easily once you're done with me?"

Grant stepped out of the shadows and into the dim moonlight filtering in through the curtains. "No, so we can talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." She wanted to hit him again. To yell at him. To ask him what in the hell he'd been thinking when he'd joined Hydra. But most of all she wanted to scream for help. She didn't know if he was alone, the team needed to be on their guard and-

She froze as he moved closer, both hands out so she could see he was unarmed, but she knew him well enough to know how fast he could pull out a concealed weapon and how he could kill with his bare hands. She made a run for the door but he was faster than she was. He covered her mouth with his hand before she could scream and pinned her against the door. She fought against him but he was stronger.

Skye screamed against his palm angrily. How _dare_ he? And how dare her body betray her. He was a monster, she wanted to hate him, but despite what he was her heart and mind couldn't come to an agreement and now that he was this close, where she could smell him and-

She attempted to knee him in the balls and failed.

"Would you stop fighting, we both know you can't win." That was the second time he'd said that to her while manhandling her in the past twenty-four hours and it was pissing her off. "Now, I'm going to let you go, just don't scream or try to flee, we need to talk and trust me, even if you don't want to talk to me you're going to want to listen."

Skye glared daggers through him but nodded. If he wanted to kill her he'd have done it by now. No, he was her creepy, obsessive stalker ex-boyfriend. As much as she loathed him she knew she was his weakness and she planned to use it to exploit him then destroy him. There was a dark, lonely prison cell somewhere with his name on it and she was going to help put him there.

He released her but blocked the door. She threw up her arms in frustration before walking away. "Fine, talk," she said with a huff as she began to pace in a small circle in the middle of the room.

"Garrett's coming after you-"

"No, shit? Really?"

"And Fitzsimmons," he finished, ignoring her.

"What?" She hissed.

"He wants them to lead experiments he's running and he…" Grant watched her with that same confused puppy look he had on earlier. She scowled, wishing she'd head-butted him harder earlier. "Your blood work was on that drive, Skye."

Her eyes flashed angrily as they met his. "And?"

"You're not human."

She wanted to laugh or maybe cry but mostly laugh. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

"Do you know wh-it doesn't matter. He's ordered Mike to kill Coulson and to bring the three of you to him. He wants to find out what you are and how the drug worked. Do you know how easy it was for me to find you? You need to make a run for it, find another S.H.I.E.L.D. base-"

"There is no S.H.I.E.L.D." She whispered, closing her eyes. "Why are you here, Ward?" She was exhausted with this back and forth. Yes, he loved her and wanted to keep her alive, but his entire existence hurt her, he had to understand that. He could warn her all he wanted but it didn't change the fact that he was a Hydra agent who was a mass murdered and working for the bastard who'd tried to kill her.

"Come on, Skye, I'm not an idiot, I'm sure Hill is out there getting the Avengers together to-"

"No, she's not. S.H.I.E.L.D. is dead, congratulations, Hydra won," she spat.

"Skye-"

"What the hell are you doing here, Grant?!" She snapped as she turned on him.

"I want to keep you safe!"

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah, well, you've done a bang-up job of it. Now, tell me, when you tried to shoot me earlier, how did that fall into the plan-"

"I shot the car, not you."

"Right, of course…my mistake."

She moved to shove past him, but he caught her by the arm.

"I will scream for May-"

"She came back?"

"Yeah and I think she'd love to be the one to kill you," Skye replied angrily as she stared into his stupid face.

"You wouldn't let her do that."

"Yeah? Why the hell not?"

"Because you love me."

That's when she punched him; so hard her knuckles felt as though they'd been split open. She didn't care, she went at him again.

"I _hate_ you!"

"You could have let me die earlier but you saved me!"

"Because I'm not a monster like you!"

"You can lie to yourself all you want but not to me."

She hit him again, shoving him back as she yelled.

"I will never forgive you! You lied about everything! My feelings for you aren't real because the you I know isn't real! Everything you ever told me was a lie! I hate you!"

"No, I told you, you and me-"

"OH SHUT UP!" She shoved him again and realized she was crying. "Why aren't you fighting back?" She asked angrily. She wanted him to fight back. She wanted to have a reason to hurt him the way he'd hurt her, to break him, and while she knew she wouldn't win it would feel damn good.

He watched her sadly. "I told you, I won't ever hurt you." She backed away from him and wiped her eyes angrily. "I realized…I know now I made a huge mistake, but you have to understand, Skye, he...he saved me and I was just following orders…but you…just stay alive," he pleaded. "I know I can't fix this, there's no coming back but I'll do everything I can to keep you all safe."

He moved closer and she slapped him. He stood and took it and she moved to slap him again but this time he caught her by the wrist. "Stop," he whispered but she moved to slap him with her other hand, needing to get a real reaction out of him. She was not here for this sad, beat-down puppy side of him. She needed to see the monster she'd encountered earlier so she could remember to hate him.

Grant caught her arm before pinning both arms behind her back and crushing his lips to hers. She bit him, splitting his lip open, and he cursed into her mouth before releasing her wrists. Skye wrapped her hands around his neck before pulling him closer. He was a sick bastard and she wanted to hate him but she wanted him, badly.

They stumbled back, kissing desperately while tugging at the other's clothes. The buttons of her shirt came flying off and she cursed him. "You bastard, that was my last flannel shirt," she hissed as he picked her up and planted her on the desk.

"I'll buy you a hundred new ones," he muttered as he pulled her bra down and wrapped his mouth around her nipple.

She drew her nails over his scalp as she held him against her. "This doesn't mean I forgive you," she said as an involuntary moan escaped her lips.

"Whatever you say, _sweetheart_," he replied with the douchiest grin she'd ever seen. She kissed him just to keep from slapping it off of him.

Skye allowed herself not to think because if she did…well, their relationship was fucked up enough as it was without her having to think about it. She'd wanted this since the moment they met and there was something erotically thrilling about fucking someone you were this angry with.

She clawed at his shoulders drawing blood as she gave him orders to go down on her, shoving him down in the process, to his knees, where he belonged. She wasn't just going to let him have her, not without making him work for it first.

"Get to work," she commanded once he'd literally ripped her jeans off. God, it was a good thing this was a one-time thing, she wasn't sure her wallet could handle the constant wardrobe replacements.

"As you wish," he replied with a cocky smirk and she shoved his head down so she wouldn't have to look at him.

To his credit Grant Ward not only took orders but he performed them very well. Skye bit her lip in an effort to deny him the satisfaction of hearing her scream his name but fuck was he good at this. "You fucking bastard," she managed to get out in-between pants.

She dug her fingernails into his skin and he moaned. Skye smirked. "Do you like that, _sweetheart_?" She taunted condescendingly before dragging her nails down his back. It proved to be a mistake. Less than a second later she was dangling over his shoulder as he led her to the bed. "Hey, I wasn't finished," she pouted as he threw her down onto the mattress.

Grant shook his head and watched her dangerously. It was a dark look, one she'd never seen before, but it didn't scare her. No, it turned her on. This scruffy, battered piece of shit douchebag thing was really doing it for her. She reached up and pulled him down by his shirt before claiming his mouth. He shrugged out of his jeans before pressing her into the mattress, his fingers keeping hold of her wrists, pinning her in place.

She struggled against him, wanting to be the one in control.

"Give it up, sweetheart," he muttered before pressing his lips to hers once more and shoving his tongue past her lips. She moaned into his mouth but not as loudly as he did. It had turned her on every other time they'd kissed, the way he couldn't hide how much he wanted her, and that at least was something that hadn't changed.

In one swift move her hands were pinned above her head, held sturdily in place by what was left of her bra. How had he-Jesus. Fuck. When had he ripped that off? Skye stirred beneath him as his hands roamed everywhere along with his mouth.

By the time his tongue slipped through her folds once more she was coming apart at the seams.

"Grant…please," she begged, close to tears. She just needed release already and she'd realized too late this bastard was denying it to her on purpose. And the little shit simply came up for air, gave her a wink, and then sat back on his heels so he could strip his shirt off.

"I hate you," she spat as she tugged at her restraints.

"Well, too bad," he said as he leaned down to press his mouth to hers. "Because I love you." She didn't know which was worse, the way he looked at her when he said it or that he meant it. Her eyes moved down to the new scar above his heart and then to his wrapped ribs. Affection and worry plagued her but she shoved those thoughts away. Let him suffer a bit, he'd brought it on himself.

"Fuck you!"

"Soon," he promised before leaving her lying there wearing nothing but her torn shirt. She huffed and tried not to admire that fine ass of his. She'd gotten a nice look at the good when she'd had those glasses and wasn't ashamed to admit the memory had gotten her off more times than she could count.

"You know, asshole, if this is your way of trying to make me hate you less, it's not working," she called with a pout. He ignored her and bent down to dig through her duffle bag. She cocked her head to the side and admired his ass. Why did this Adonis-like creature have to be such a fucking douche?

Grant pulled a box out of the bad and glared in her direction. "As happy as I am that you have these, why in the fuck do you need condoms," he asked possessively.

She rolled her eyes. "None of your business." Jemma was the reason. Because Jemma was a goddamn girl scout and needed them all to be prepared for fucking everything. But she wasn't going to tell him that. Let him be jealous. It would be good for him.

"Maybe so I can use them with someone who will make me come so many times I forget my own name," she added just to spite him. The least he could do was service her after everything he'd put her through.

Grant glanced back at her with an angry pout and she almost laughed until he came bearing towards her with the entire box. Skye swallowed hard, suddenly remembering she was still tied up and naked and he was more than ready to go and shit was that thing going to fit?

"Are you planning to fuck me already, because if not I will happily scream for A.C.-"

He pulled her against his chest and kissed her hard on the mouth. "I don't want you fucking anyone but me," he growled while untying her wrists.

Her hands immediately went for his hair and she laughed. "Too-fucking-bad Grant, you don't own me." She climbed into his lap and wrapped her legs around him, pressing her body against him with a teasing smile. "In fact, maybe I'll have Trip next, so I can compare specia-" The word died on her lips.

Grant slipped two fingers into her and she pressed her forehead to his and gripped his hair as she moaned his name. She was slick with arousal and he pumped his fingers in and out of her easily.

Skye pressed her lips to his and slowly moved over him while he brought her back to the brink.

"Promise me-"

"I'm not promising you shit-fuck, faster," she commanded, not in the mood to talk.

Grant grabbed her by the chin with her free hand. "You'll wait for me."

She laughed. "You're a murderous piece of shit, Grant Douglas Ward; do you really think I owe you anything? That I'm going to waste my life waiting for you to fix the mess you made? I _hate_ you," she emphasized.

"Yeah, then why are you begging for me to fuck you?"

She chewed her cheek, not having an answer she was willing to give for that one.

"That's what I thought."

She was not her for this emotional bullshit. Yes, she didn't just go around fucking people she didn't care about but she didn't want to care about him. She wanted to hate him. She couldn't do this if he was going to keep trying to make her admit to feeling things.

Skye pushed against his chest to get away from him and he winced. Shit, she'd forgotten about his injuries. The moment her fingertips grazed his cheek she knew she'd just lost whatever game they'd been playing.

Grant took hold of her wrist and drew her close. They were kissing again with his hands in her hair and it was so much like the kisses they'd shared before that she wanted to cry.

"I hate you," she whispered, meaning it. He'd ruined everything. They could have had something real and he'd destroyed it. She would never forgive him for his betrayal and she'd never forgive herself for giving in to him.

"Not as much as I hate myself."

She almost believed him.

Skye came the moment he finally thrust into her, long overdue. She held onto him as tremors rocked through her. He pressed his lips to her temple and sped up. "I love you."

"Stop," she whispered, tears in her eyes again. "Just…stop talking." She couldn't listen to him whisper sweet things to her. That Grant couldn't exist, not if she was ever going to move on. Because he was going to leave and they were going to be enemies and she was going to take him down and watch him burn and she couldn't do that if her last memories of him were of him telling her how much he fucking loved her.

He gave her the sad eyes but nodded. He kissed her again and she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss so she could get lost in it and somehow it worked.

"Harder," she begged when it became clear he was treating her like porcelain. "I'm not going to break." And whether it was because he was angry or because he just knew how to follow orders he finally fucked her the way she needed to be fucked.

Skye knew it was stupid to fall asleep next to a man she knew was a killer but he'd fucked her into submission and well, as much as she hated to admit it she knew he would never hurt her, not physically at least. She only knew he'd been holding her because the moment he left her she missed his warmth. She blinked herself awake as Grant covered her with blankets and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't leave," she whispered. Maybe the man she fell in love with was really in there, maybe they could fix this.

Grant caressed her cheek sadly. "I have to."

She nodded once before looking away. She couldn't watch him leave, it was too sad. She knew they'd see each other again and when they did it was going to be deadly.

He let his hand linger before trailing it down her neck. Skye blinked away tears and turned her head in time to meet his lips. She moved her hands to cup both sides of his face and kissed him deeply. She was going to hate herself for this later but it hurt so good.

"I love you," she whispered when he broke away, so quietly she wasn't sure she'd actually said the words.

He could have been a cocky shit and said 'I know' but he just pressed his lips to her forehead. "I love you, too."

Grant left without another word. Skye sat and watched with her knees pressed to her chest. The moment the door shut the sobs came. What had she just done? She understood now why it was dangerous for spies to fall in love because once you were compromised you made stupid decisions. She should have found a way to keep him here, so they could arrest him, instead she'd let him walk out so he could do God knows what.

Skye allowed herself one minute to let it all out. All of the pain, the heart break, everything. Then she pulled herself together, threw on the first outfit she could find amongst her shopping loot, then stormed out of her room to alert mom and dad about her visitor. He wasn't far ahead and they could still catch up to him.

This war was going to end today.


End file.
